


Wretched and Divine

by Damon_M, Mikadosa



Category: OC - Fandom, Own Character - Fandom
Genre: <3, Bullies, Childhood, Crush, Drinking, Forbidden Love, Heart, Love, M/M, Party, School Life, Slow Burn, University, childhood crush, drunk, friends - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_M/pseuds/Damon_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadosa/pseuds/Mikadosa





	Wretched and Divine

The ringing of the esteemed Westbrook University’s bells echoed through the halls. On cue, students and peers of Matt Evans rammed them selves into the huge hallways. For some reason, despite the fact that each and every person at Westbrook University has a dorm room - the majority of people stalk the halls and stay around the school grounds, they gather in the court yards, football fields, everywhere. Matt never really got why.

Westbrook was a school like no other. It was massive. Some would say it was almost as big as _Hogwarts_ if it were real. The grounds were like nothing you had ever seen before, it was massive. The hills and scenery that surrounded the school was acres wide. Anything you or I would want to do, you could do it there. You want to go swimming? The school had 3 Olympic size swimming pools and they were just for the second year students. How about chess? Within the many courtyards dedicated to the second year there were 5 life size, open chess boards which anyone could play. The students who were able to go to this University were considered amazing and lucky due to the fact that you either had to buy your way in or you had to be considered for a scholarship and even to be considered was an amazing feet In most peoples eyes but actually getting in? It was rare; Only 10 of the applicants who got through to the selection process are selected. Luckily for Matt Evans - He was one of the chosen.

The same however, could not be said for his best friend, Stacey Waite who had to buy her way into the University. If Matt had not gotten in due to his intellect, she always said she would’ve bought Matt’s place in too; she was kind like that. Stacey could afford to buy her way into Westbrook due to her father’s massive monopoly. He owned everything from casinos to hotels to a chain of a popular take away restaurants. Back to Stacey though - She was quite a peppy girl, always talking and loud. She had quite long blonde hair but she was quite short. She had one of the biggest attitudes that Matt had ever seen but that was part of the reason why he loved her. Matt however was completely different to Stacey he was rather tall although no taller than the average man. His hair was a dark brown which complimented his dull-ish dark brown eyes.

Matt always dreamt of going to Westbrook - they had the most prestigious art program in well, the world. So when he got in there was no surprises on how he jumped straight into becoming an Art Major with a minor in sociology. For as long as Matt could remember he loved art. When he was younger he would often sit in the woods that was just in-front of his house that was until he was usually interrupted by his friend, Wade, Wade Richards.

The bell, like always, did not bother Matt as he was finishing a sketch of a monster which had thought about while zoning out in Sociology. He quite often did this but it did not worry his professor. Matt did his work and that’s all he cared about. With his tongue out and head slightly tilted Matt took the final pencil stroke to finish the sketch. He stared proudly at his piece of art.

‘Finally’ he smiled.

He rolled up the piece of paper so it couldn’t crease and placed it into his arms along with his other books. He checked his watch and smiled in glee, knowing that the hallways would now be mostly empty. He walked from his seat at the top of the auditorium and strolled down to the bottom and left the huge room leaving the door to slam behind him.

Books in arms he walked along a the hallway marked “dorms”. Although this was his second year he was still not used to the enormous hallways, especially since they make his old schools halls feel like measly tunnels. With each step he admired the marble floor which had a red stripe running down the middle of it, encased within a thin gold line either side. His eyes ran up to the hundreds of lockers which weren’t blue like you’d usually expect but a pristine white with shiny gold paint numbers which weren't tiny - they took over the front of the locker.

Matt found it odd though how he had a locker given the fact that they had lockers given they had dorms but he was thankful because his dorm would be even more so a cluttered mess. He stalked the lockers up until he found his, locker number ‘239’. He held his finger over the finger print scanner on the front of it and it opened. He placed in the books but kept the sketch he had in his hands all while adjusting his hair.

‘Yes Matty - I agree, you look like a mess’ A familiar, squeaky voice spoke

‘I didn’t see where I asked, Stace’ Matt retorted, slamming his locker door shut.

‘Shut up’ She smiled ‘You are coming to a party tonight’ she squeaked not bringing her eyes up from her phone. Matt’s face said everything he was thinking. He rolled his eyes, spun on his heals and walked away from the shorter girl. He was not going to a party tonight. The slight annoyed groan could be heard from the shorter girl as she stomped her way back up to Matt.

‘Just come, Matt, you might find another guy’ she said, winking, placing her phone in her pocket.

‘Stace I just got out of a relation ship im not gett-’

‘-Yes you are, now, I have Psych so I’ll call an Uber X to pick you up at 9, bye b!’ she smiled, skipping away.

Matt took a deep breath and continued to walk back to his dorm room. His head down, he heard another pair of foot steps join his. He knew exactly who it was. Scared to even look up at the person he kept his eyes on his feet as he felt the other person’s presence grow closer and closer up until he could feel the breath of the other person on his neck. Matt felt a shooting sharp pain in his shoulder as he hit the wall.

‘Maybe you need to watch where you’re going, Evans’ a husky, deep yet goofy voice whispered into Matt’s ear causing Matt to wince. The other persons hand trailed down Matt’s arm, touching his hand making Matt jerk slightly.

‘G-Go away, Wade’

The smile of the taller boy left his cheeks and he pushed Matt into the wall but this time, meaning to hurt him.

‘You don’t get to say my name’ he growled pushing Matt further into the wall.

Matt closed his eyes in fear, he knew Wade wouldn’t really do anything to hurt him - he knew. They grew up together, he was sure he wouldn’t really hurt him. The pair’s heart beats synced along with their breaths. Matt’s eyes opened to catch Wade staring at him and inching closer.

Within an instant Wade was gone leaving Matt to catch his breath and weak. He took a deep breath and scanned the area surrounding him ensuring that no one is around to ridicule him. A single tear drops to the floor which reminds him of his sketch which he grabs in a rush to get back to his dorm.

Matt threw himself into his dorm, throwing the sketch onto his bed, slamming his door behind him.

Matt’s head hung low as he allowed the cold water from his shower hit him. He let out a deep sigh.

‘ _Why? Why does he still have power over me_?’ he asked himself

He turned off the shower and leered at himself in the mirror in-front of him. He shook his head and observed his hair flopping.around and smiled slightly. He quickly dried off his body and dropped his towel, walking into his bedroom he stared at his toned body - slightly admiring himself.

Matt’s eyes began to slowly shut and he threw himself onto his bed

‘Just five minutes’

***

_Matt once again is sat at the edge of a water fall surrounded by forestry. His pencil hit the page of his sketch book once again creating a short line of graphite on the page. This time he was drawing the scenery around him. He was finalising a few trees, short sweet brushstrokes. He slightly blended some shadows on the trees before hearing the snapping of a twig behind him._

_‘An-anyone there?’ He shouted softly._

_No response._

_‘Hell-hello?’_

_No response._

_Matt shrugged his shoulders thinking nothing of it and continued to sketch in the book; this time adding details within the rock._

_‘RRRRAAAHHHHHHHHHHH’ a voice yelled causing Matt to throw his book and pencil._

_‘W-W-Wadee!’ Matt screamed, pushing him down onto the floor. ‘You dick!’ he yelled only to be met by the laughter of Wade. ‘You know you can-’_

_‘-Can’t sneak up on me’ Wade mocked, pushing himself up onto his feet._

_‘Maybe one day you’ll do something about it’ Wink growled with a wink pulling Matt in and whispering into his ear._

_‘Jerk’ Matt said, trying really hard not to stutter. Matt hugged Wade for a little moment, taking in his scent. Wade’s face seemed worried._

_‘Wh-what’s wrong?’ Matt asked, separating himself from Wade and strangely regretting it._

_‘We’re moving..’ Wade sighed, sitting on the ground and throwing a rock into the water fall, the pair watched it disappear._

_‘What?’ Matt cried, sounding distraught._

_Wade nodded and picked at the grass._

_‘B-but why? And-and what about my dad, his job?’ Matt questioned - ‘Can’t you stay? You’re sixteen!’ Matt yelled, throwing his hands about._

_‘Beca-because of you..’ Wade muttered, forcing himself to say it._

_‘ME?’ Matt screamed at the top of his lungs, ‘What have I DONE?’ he continued, kicking the ground._

_‘No, nothing it’s beca-because of what you do to me..’ he whispered, keeping his head down. Matt slowly walked towards him, hugging him as he did so._

_‘What do you mean?’ Matt whispered, holding Wades face, wiping one of his tears away._

_‘I..I love you’ Wade whispered, looking at Matt in his eyes. The pair stared at one another before Wade leaned in, kissing Matt slightly and then pulled away almost as quickly as he kissed him. Matt’s eyes scanned Wade’s face. Matt gripped his face, his hands cupping it and pulled him in for a deep kiss, before breaking it up. Matt backed up and his eyes darted every direction before getting up._

_‘I- I can’t’ he cried._

_As fast as he could he ran from the forest, needing to get home, leaving Wade there all alone._

_***_

Matt woke up, drenched in sweat. His phone was vibrating slightly underneath his pillow. He picked it up and realised the time, its 9PM. A hundred texts and missed-calls from Stacey flooded his phone and she called him once more

‘Where are you? Im outside!’ she yelled down the phone, hurting Matt’s ear.

‘I-I just woke up. I’ll be there in a second’ he muttered, throwing his duvet off of him. Groaning, Matt lazily got out of bed but he winced at the cold stabbing every inch of his body. He walked over to his closet and threw on a pair of jeans, a hoodie and a beanie which just completed his look in his opinion. He walked out of his dorm only to be greeted by an empty hallway which, was good in his opinion. Matt retreated outside and chills ran down his back as soon as the cold air hit him. He continued to walk through the huge main gates.

‘Matty!’ A voice echoed through the street, a voice so high pitch even from the M leaving her lips he knew who it was.

‘Can we just go already?’ Matt smiled, walking up to the blacked out car that Stacey had paid for.

In the car the pair remained quite quiet, Stacey sat on her phone while mat, in his opinion, loitered there. He felt a familiar feeling, a heaviness on his chest. The feeling of being unwanted. He knew that once he got out of this car, into the party, Stacey would be dragged from him or she’d leave him like she had done a hundred times before. He would often get left at these parties and yet he would still go to them because somewhere deep down he didn’t want Stacey to leave him completely. He felt he had to listen and follow her no matter how excluded he would end up. He had been left one to many times in his life.

‘Thank you!’ Stacey said, jumping out of the Uber; pulling Matt along with her.

Matt nodded at the driver while exiting the car.

‘Come on’ Stacey growled playfully, pulling Matt towards the large estate.

‘Who’s place is this, Stace? It’s-’

‘-amazing, I know, right? You know Wade right? The tall one? It’s his, his parents are on vacation or something’

From the moment Matt heard ‘Wade’ his stomach dropped, he could feel his palms getting sweaty, he didn’t like it.

‘Stace I-I ca-can’t do this’ he breathed, stringing the sentence together.

She looked at Matt up and down, rolling her eyes as she did so.

The pair entered the huge house, Matt un-wingilingly of course.

‘You’re here to have fun so.. have fun!’ Stacey yelled over the loud music in the doorway to the house. Pulling Matt into the house she smiled at him before spinning away from him, almost ballet like. Matt took a deep breath in and his vision turned slightly blurry. He pushed through crowds, ignoring all attempts of people trying to talk to him right up until he found the backyard. It was clear. He sat on the bench outside listening to the water flow in the rather large backyard. His body jolted slightly with every breath as a response to the icy-air. He smiled however, finding peace in this yard, the trees that surrounded it reminded him of when he was a kid, the forest. They were lit up with fairy lights running through them, the flow of water ran into a pond which housed only 2 coi fish, he knew the name of them, Wade had, had the same fish from when he was a kid. Matt took a quick walk around the pond and pulled out a pack of smokes out of his jeans pocket. He places one in his mouth and lit it off a flamed torch that stood in-front of the backyard gate. He took a quick smooth drag of his cigarette and flicked the ash.

‘Hey man, not cool, there’s an ashtray right there’ a low, slurred voice spoke. Matt’s hair stood on end and his legs felt like jelly. He turned around and watched as the taller boy stalked towards him.

‘I-I-I’m s-so-sorry’ Matt stuttered, worry haunted his eyes. He began to panic, his heart began to race; his breath, he was almost panting. His eyes began to fill with tears remembering what had happened earlier that day and the last two years but also remembering their childhood together.

‘Wh-Why are you worrying’ Wade slurred, his words fumbling over one another. ‘It’s not like I’m going to hurt you’ he smiled over to Matt. ‘I do miss you’ Wade smiled, pulling Matt into his arms but almost falling over due to him being drunk. Matt kept his eyes closed preparing for Wade to hit him but the blow never came, that night anyway.

‘Take me to my room’ he whispered into Matt’s ear, ‘please’.

Matt pushed Wade through the crowed asking himself why he was doing this in the first place. Wade had made Matt’s life hell throughout his University life but he had to help him, his best friend. Matt pulled Wade onto the top floor which, like the other 3 floors beneath them it was full of rooms but only one of them had a lock on the door, he knew that was Wade’s; he had always been private.

‘Heereess the-’ Wade began, pausing to burp. ‘-the key’ he finished pulling a small key out of his back pocket. Matt wrestled Wade for the key and quickly got it and unlocked his bedroom door.

Matt entered the room, his jaw dropped. It was the size of his dorm room in it's entirety. It was furnished with a four post bed which was lazily made, Wade had clearly just thrown it together before he got ready for his party, a towel in-fact was dropped next to the bed. 

'Just pu-put me on the bed' Wade smiled, pulling himself to the bed for Matt to set him down.

'I'm sorry' Wade let out, throwing himself backwards so he was laying on his bed. 'I'm sure ive said to tonight bu-but I mean it; I'm sorry' he growled, giving Matt a look that he recognised but didn't know from where.

Matt nodded and stood up, preparing to walk out and leave Wade there. 'Please, don't go' a whisper escaped Wade's mouth, 'please'


End file.
